With Eyes of Honey Brown
by l3lueSymbol
Summary: ..A scream was slowly building up in her throat, putting pressure on her ability to breath correctly, but the scream just wouldn't pour through quite yet...


Author's Note (Bunch of babbling nonsense!): This was just some random thing that popped into my head... I guess.. Yeah... Well it's just a short story... more like a single scene, where... well you are just gonna hafta read it now ain't cha? X3 As to why Ron has changed, I haven't exactly decided yet, I guess I just made it that way for no aparent reason... But that isn't important! No, not at all!! And if it sucks, mind you I started it at two in the morning due to not being able to fall asleep. Yay for insomnia!  
  
Disclaimer (A legal bunch of babbling nonsense!): Do you seriously still read these things?? Well if you do I don't claim ownage over Harry Potter or the names or characters and all that fun stuff! Yeah, anyway...  
  
Author's Note (Gawd more babbling nonsense?): Be warned it may be a little gruesome... just thought I let you know...  
  
With Eyes of Honey Brown  
  
All she had wanted to do was to get away from Ron. Away from his taunts, his hateful glare, his tone of voice whenever he spoke to her or about her. He had certainly changed, that was defenetly obvious. She still was uncertain as to why he had changed, but one thing was for sure: It wouldn't surprise her if he started calling her Mudblood anytime soon. But Ron was one of the last things on her mind now as she stood, with eyes of honey brown wide in shock and surprise as she stared at her bed. At what someone had been kind enough to leave her.  
  
A scream was slowly building up in her throat, putting pressure on her ability to breath correctly, but the scream just wouldn't pour through quite yet. Not while she was still taking it all in with eyes of honey brown that were starting to collect more than the usual amount of moisture. She blinked a few times, but it did no good as the sight was still there, all layed out over the would-be white sheets and once comftorble looking pillow.  
  
The first thing she noticed with eyes of honey brown was the overusage of red. Despite the fact it was one of her house colors, the way it was used here made her want to yell and scream. And for good reason. The second thing she noticed was the short ginger colored hairs that were everywhere. That's right, short ginger hairs. But that was only part of it. Yes a small part of the whole bloody picture.  
  
Where she once rested her own head in a form of regathering strength and energy now was the resting place for a small, furry head that was no longer attached to a rather large furry body. The blanket was still pulled over the main part of her bed, but she noted with eyes of honey brown had odd irregular lumps and patches of even more of that bright, annoying red stuff she couldn't quite name at the moment. Speaking of it, since when was her pillow that red?  
  
She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop herself from reaching a shaky hand out to the top edge of the blanket, grasping it in shivering sweaty fingers and pausing there, with eyes of honey brown still on that head that rested on her pillow. Dull glossy eyes stared up at her, almost challenging her to pull down that comforter. Fighting that scream still, she closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and yanking down that once beautiful comforter.  
  
Finally the scream did erupt, and with much force behind it as she took a step back, bringing one red covered hand and one clean one to her mouth as she struggled to muffle it, the reason to why she wasn't even sure. There layed out in front of her and with eyes of honey brown she did take in quickly was the body that belonged to the seemingly misplaced head, and her mind clicked, reminding her what that red stuff was exactly.  
  
Someone with obvious murderous intentions had taken a very sharp knife or a similar tool and jammed it into the chest of her once beloved cat, then carefully brought it down in a perfectly straight line, cutting him wide open. But they hadn't stopped there, oh no as with eyes of honey brown quickly proved, they had also taken the liberty to offer to her the insides of her beloved pet. Mayhaps they were inviting her to put him back together, like a sick twisted puzzle, or mayhaps they wanted her to cuddle with her once warm breathing cuddly pet. Hey, he's still cuddle right?  
  
She took another step back, turning and closing her eyes as she vomited without knowing she was going to. Afterwards she wiped her mouth and with eyes of honey brown she took the scene in one last time before screaming again and running out of the room, back to the common room to find someone, anyone, leaving behind what once used to be an intellegent Crookshanks, but whom was now reduced to... well more like whom was now expanded to cover her entire bed, whether it be with body or that strange mysterious red stuff...  
  
Author's Note (Shoot self, not wanting to deal with more babbling nonsense): Well there it is... Yep... Dunno who did it, but it was an obvious threat to Hermione. Shrugs I wasn't planning on going anywhere with this, just wrote a random scene, to try to make myself tired (although I bet you are thinking "How could ANY sane person want to sleep after thinking that one up? Well I can so there XP) and if enough people want me to I could try to come up with more... Yeah. Well thanks for reading it I guess X3 


End file.
